1. Field of the Invention
A high-humidity method and an apparatus are described which are useful for conditioning a pulmonary and/or a cardiovascular system in a large animal. The method broadly comprises delivering a humidified air stream at a dew point temperature greater than the environmental ambient dew point temperature to an animal's respiratory tract.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The treatment of the respiratory tract of large animals with heated, humidified air is virtually unreported in both patent and technical journal literature. Large animals is a term commonly used in the art to refer to the following animals: equine, including standardbred and thoroughbred horses, bovine, and ovine species.
Respiratory therapy involving conditioning of the pulmonary and/or cardiovascular systems of large animals comprising delivering a saturated vapor/gas stream at a dew point temperature greater than the environmental ambient dew point temperature has not been found in a detailed search of the technical literature by the inventors.
Inhalation therapy involving inhalation by large animals of water-vapor-saturated air at dew point temperatures above ambient to above 110.degree. F. while administering 300 to 400 liters per minute of such air to standardbred and thoroughbred racehorses also has not been found in a detailed search of the technical literature by the inventors.
In general, prior patent and technical art refer to the administration of medicines, anesthesia, drugs, (M.A.D.), etc., to small animals such as cats, dogs, chickens and the like for the purpose of enhancing vaccinations, etc. Water vapor reportedly has been transferred into the respiratory system of small animals at temperatures equal to or lower than the normal body temperature of the animals. Therapy treatment (i.e., other than replacement of bypassed natural humidification in anesthesia or other procedures involving tracheal intubation) of the respiratory tract of animals at dew point temperatures near or above normal core body temperatures is, to the best of the inventors' knowledge, unreported or unsuggested in the prior art literature both technical and patent wise in U.S. and foreign publications.
Incorporated herein in their entirety by reference are the following publications which described exercise induced pulmonary hemorrhage (EIPH):
American Journal of Veterinary Research, Volume 43, Number 7, pages 1123-1127, July 1892 entitled "Exercise Induced Pulmonary Hemorrhage in Thoroughbreds After Racing and Breezing". Corinne F. Raphel, DVM and Lawrence R. Soma. VMD.
The Cornell Veterinarian, Volume 74, Number 2, July 1984 entitled "Exercise-Induced Pulmonary Hemorrhage in Exercising Thoroughbreds: Preliminary Results with Pre-Exercise Medication" by Corinne Raphel Sweeney. Lawrence R. Soma, Cynthia A. Bucan and Susan G. Ray from the Department of Clinical Studies, New Bolton Center, School of Veterinary Medicine, University of Pennsylvania, Kennett Square, Pa. 19348.